Lipstick
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: Unknowns to Neji, he has lipstick smeared on his lips and Tenten is out for the blood of the girl who caused it. A jealous Tenten is a scary Tenten. Oneshot. NejiTen Fluff


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Lipstick**

Tenten stared.

Yes, she was sure that Neji's lips were shinier than usual.

So she stared.

And Rock Lee was going on about how amazing the power of squirrelly wrath was. Gai Sensei seemed to be over the moon with him.

Neji had his arms folded across his chest clearly looking annoyed.

But hey, why was she the only one who noticed that Neji's lips were shinier than usual?

Was he wearing something? Did he secretly were lip balm when he thought no one was looking. Then a shocking thought appeared in Tenten's mind. Had Neji been kissing a girl with shiny lip stick? Oh that bitch would die.

Then she noticed that Neji was looking at her.

"Ready to spar?" he asked.

Tenten nodded her head but she still couldn't help but think about the no good girl who had been kissing him- her mind had concluded that it was a girl and not lip balm. She would make sure that whoever that girl was, she would die a slow and painful death. She grudgingly followed Neji to their site where they sparred.

Tenten took out her kunai and Neji smirked at her. She was about to throw it at him was she realised that she caught a glint of Neji's shiny lips on the blade's reflection. That girl would definitely pay. She was causing Tenten to become distracted!

Tenten looked up at Neji and smirked. For the time being she would take her anger out on Neji through their training. He was strong enough anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem for him. Now if it were the other way round on the other hand…Tenten didn't want to think about that.

Tenten took out her scroll of weapons and Neji activated his byakugan, readying himself for Tenten's attacks. And it came hard. Neji smirked. Tenten seemed to be on a roll today as she consistently threw blows to the Hyuuga, never letting him have a chance to fight back.

But it was futile of course. The outcome was easy to predict. Neji won the fight easily. He _always_ won the fight but this time Tenten looked more pissed off than usual. Was it just him, or was Tenten venting her anger out on him? Neji frowned. He was NOT a punch bag.

Tenten gritted her teeth. There! It happened again! Just when she looked at Neji, she saw his lips glistening in the light. And that made her angry. Forcing more pressure on her weapons, she threw them at him in a mass destruction.

Why? Why did she always have to be reminded of that girl who kissed Neji? And how dare she leave her lipstick on his mouth! The sheer thought of it made Tenten jealous. Oh how she would make the unsuspecting girl quiver in her grasp.

Realising that she was almost out of weapons, Tenten decided to use melee attacks instead. She charged up towards Neji to strike and he stroke back with his gentle fist technique. Tenten swirled in Neji's grasp and she sniffed.

She could smell the god damn lipstick!

Tenten threw a punch at Neji.

_Damn bitch uses the same flavour as me!_ Tenten thought angrily. It wasn't her fault that she was fond of pineapple flavoured lipstick. This time Tenten would make sure that the bitch didn't just die because she kissed Neji but because she was copying Tenten's choice of products.

Neji sensing that something was off with Tenten, he glared at her. Whatever was affecting her was affecting their training together.

"What's wrong with you Tenten?" he suddenly demanded as he blocked one of her attacks.

"Nothing" Tenten replied bitterly as she tried to kick him.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. Something was definitely wrong.

Tenten was fuming. How dare Neji ask her if she was okay! It was because of him that she was acting like this. She threw a punch at him that was fuelled with jealously.

Neji who seemed to have enough grabbed hold of both Tenten's wrist and slammed her to a near by tree.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded again, his eyes glazing.

Tenten refused to answer. Jealousy was a bitch and it was taking over her.

"Why should you care about me huh? Why don't you just go back to that little whine who gave you that peck hmm?" she replied sarcastically. Yes, she was extremely jealous. Who would have known that she got this envious?

Neji blinked. Then he narrowed his eyes coldly at her. How was he supposed to help her if she wasn't letting him in?

"What are you on about?" it wasn't a question. It was a command.

Tenten glared back.

"Your lips Neji"

That seemed to get Neji's attention and Tenten saw a faint flush on his cheek. _So he had been kissing someone! _Her mind confirmed. Now she was ready to fry that bitch in hell.

"What about it?" Neji replied coldly as if it meant nothing to him.

Tenten continued to glare at him.

"Who's the girl?" she suddenly demanded. She wanted her name and location NOW!

Neji glared at her.

"That's none of your business Tenten"

Neji only called Tenten by her name if it was serious. So did that mean that Neji and his partner were, intimate? Hell had no wrath compared to Tenten's fury.

"Name Neji. Tell me who she is" _so I can kick he ass_ she added mentally.

Then Neji suddenly smirked at her. That damn Hyuuga was smirking at her!

"Jealous?" he asked, still smirking.

Tenten was too angry to blush.

"No!" she replied angrily, though her eyes said a different story.

Neji smirked even more.

Damn Hyuuga was having fun with her. Tenten glared angrily at him. _Fine then! Two can play at that game! Time for Tactic B- act like the best friend you should be!_ Tenten thought cunningly. Yes, she would have to give herself a pat on the back later on. After all, who can't say no to a very worried best friend hmm?

Sighing, Tenten closed her eyes and changed her strategy. Her wrists still locked in Neji's grasp; she tugged slowly and opened her eyes.

"Neji" she said in a fake sincere tone, "I'm your best friend"

At that Neji stiffened.

"And I'm worried for you. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" _so tell me that god damn bitch's name so I can kill her._

Too bad Neji's byakugan was on.

"You're lying Tenten" he said simply.

_Damn I got busted._

Time for tactic C- Make him feel guilty and sorry for not telling you.

"But Neji" she continued, "I'm your best friend. I care for you. Don't you think I have the right to know if you're in some kind of relationship?" she asked with fake gentleness as she tried to manipulate him.

It was almost working.

Neji was looking slightly guilty and did he just blush? Oh that bitch is so going to die!

Not taking any chances, Tenten fully loaded her lost puppy eyed dog look. After all, who could resist a cute vulnerable looking young girl who was staring so helplessly into your eyes hmm?

Nope that didn't seem to affect Neji either.

_Oh for crying out loud_, Tenten's mind screamed. Why was Neji being so stubborn with her?

Tenten huffed.

"Fine Neji, don't tell me who the girl is" _but I will track her down_.

Then she noticed Neji looking down at her, as if he was torn between telling her or ignoring her.

_And I thought we were best friends_ Tenten thought sarcastically.

"Hey Neji, do me a favour and tell your _girlfriend_ not to use the same brand of lipstick as me. It's so unbecoming" she told him.

Neji raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Tenten, I don't have a girlfriend" he replied amusingly.

Tenten eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't?" she asked slowly.

_But what about the lipstick on your lips? If you don't have a girlfriend then why were you blushing a minute ago?_ Her mind was raving questions towards her. Yes, these questions needed answering. Tenten would make sure they were carried out.

"No" he deadpanned to her question.

"So why did you have lipstick on you lips then?" she asked, eying him accusingly.

"You can see it?" he asked mildly interested.

Tenten nodded.

"Usually you wouldn't notice. It's extremely faint and light. It just so happens that I have the same lipstick too"

At that Neji blushed.

Tenten blinked. Was Neji blushing? Okaaay, this was getting a bit weird but that didn't mean she forgot about the girl though!

"So answer my question Neji, who was the lucky girl?"

Neji gave her a half irritated look. Then he sighed and a slight colour formed on his cheeks.

"I kissed you" he said simply.

Tenten blinked.

_Huh?_

"What? Can you say that again please?" Tenten asked slowly, making sure that this time, she heard it correctly.

Neji glared at her. Obviously displeased that he had to repeat himself again.

"I kissed you" he said firmly, making sure that Tenten understood it _this_ time.

Tenten felt her heart miss a beat. If she wasn't so confused, she would have started blushing.

"When?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

She was sure that if Neji has kissed her, she would have REMEMBERED!

Neji turned his face away from Tenten and tightened his hold on her wrists. Then he looked back at her.

"An hour ago"

_An hour ago?_ Her mind asked. She didn't recalling Neji kissing her at all. In fact she was sure that was when they had their lunch break.

As if sensing her confusion, Neji continued.

"Gai sensei and Lee went off to buy some food. You fell asleep" he said impassively. It made him sound like he didn't care.

Tenten raised her eyebrows.

_Oh._

Well that explained a lot! All recent hatred for said girl quickly vanished. Hey she couldn't kill herself now could she?

Then it hit her. Her heart was beating loudly and the blushes came in tides.

"Why?" she asked him. That was all she could muster. She wanted to know if he liked her. Did he, did he return her feelings back? _Nah that's complete toss._

Neji looked down at Tenten, his eyes focused on hers.

"Hmm?" he asked casually.

Then he let go of her left hand and began to stroke her cheek.

Tenten definitely blushed a deep red. After all, under all those layers of anger which quickly dissolved, Tenten was a hopeless romantic.

Neji continued.

"You were sleeping and you looked so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you so badly" he confessed, still stroking Tenten's cheek.

Tenten was sure she was going to melt. _Neji wanted to kiss me?_ Her mind was in awe.

Suddenly, Neji cupped both her cheeks and forced her to look at him straight in the eye. His eyes were cold as usual but Tenten knew him long enough to notice the tender look in his eyes.

"I love you Tenten"

And her heart froze, breaking achingly into tiny shards of bitter sweetness that was suddenly replaced with an overwhelming sensation of butterflies.

She gasped. Man she wasn't expecting that! But smugness appeared in her mind. _Take that all you fan girls! Neji is mine! Mine I say!_

Tenten smiled at him.

"Me too" she whispered.

And he kissed her. This time taking full advantage of the access that she was giving him. He tipped her head back and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She tasted nice. Her mouth was hot and her lips tasted of pineapples. Neji decided he liked the taste of Tenten.

"Mmm Neji" Tenten said as she gasped for air, "If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask" she replied cheekily as she laced her arms around his neck.

Neji gave her an amused smirk and kissed her again.

"And you didn't have to get jealous. All I did was kiss you" he replied before he pulled her into another ravishing kiss. Tenten smiled against his lips.

Then he suddenly pulled away and looked at Tenten seriously.

"By the way, you looked cute when you were jealous" he half joked.

Tenten's eyebrow twitched.

Damn bastard.

Always had to have the last say.

**The End.**

**A/N:** Wow another one shot ficcie done! I didn't see much fan fiction that involved Tenten being jealous- it's usually Neji- so I thought I'd write one! Hope you liked it! And please be kind enough to review.

**Review! **

Ja!


End file.
